Uchiha Shisui
Uchiha Shisui (うちはシスイ) aka "Shisui of the Body Flicker" (瞬身のシスイ) was a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Background Born into the famous Uchiha clan on the day of October 19th, Shisui was noted to be one of the most talented members of the famed clan. At the end of the Third Shinobi War, Shisui let his unnamed best friend die, consequently awakening the Mangekyo Sharingan for the first time. Which was something he regretted since then. While trying to master the Shurikenjutsu, it was during this time that Itachi met Shisui who helped him master the Shurikenjutsu and shared the same goals with Itachi. Once his shadow clone disappear, Itachi told Shisui that he had to go back to class, and reminded Shisui that he wasn't ditching. When Itachi is finally a genin, Shisui tells Sasuke he has to borrow Itachi. Soon after that Itachi accompanies Shisui in a three part training exercise. The two track a fugitive during the day, noticing decoys left along the way. At night, the two eat and talk. Tenma's death continues to weight on Itachi. He tells Shisui that he awakened the Sharingan. Shisui tells him that he notice Itachi showed hatred to his father at his house, which surprised Itachi. Shisui tells Itachi that he can talk to him about it, but when Itachi is going to. The two hear a fight and arrive to find Root members attacking a Konoha Anbu for a scroll containing information about a traitor. The unnamed attacked Anbu, a water clone, dissolves. The Root members remain unconcerned, having poisoned the real one. Shisui and Itachi fight the three Root members. Itachi turns a trap one of the Root Anbu set against herself. Shisui defeats all of the other Root members, who retreat with the other two. Shisui receives a signal that his exercise is over. The injured Anbu wants to keep the incident a secret. Luckily Shisui's superiors are glad that no one got hurt, despite the fight not being a part of the exercise. Shisui tends to a small injury of Itachi's, who still needs to get used to delay between his Sharingan's perception and his reaction time. Shisui takes Itachi back to the Uchiha compound, and the two talk about the events of the day. He tells Itachi that he thinks of his as a little brother, including that he doesn't know if leaving the injured Anbu was a right or wrong choice. He tells Itachi to rest and lastly no matter what he will never betray him. Since then they would always regularly train together, having multiple sparring matches. Shisui would also at times help Itachi's younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke train. In the anime, Team Shisui was assigned a long mission, which they were tasked with chasing away Kirigakure forces being lead by Ao. The team completed their mission after Ao realized they were facing Shisui and had his team retreat, but not without retaining an acute memory of Shisui's chakra color. When Itachi, began to act "oddly", Shisui was instructed by the Konoha Military Police Force to monitor Itachi because the younger Uchiha's position in Anbu was instrumental to the Uchiha's future status in Konoha. Unknown to the clan, Shisui in reality sympathized with Itachi, not wanting the Uchiha to go to war with the village. As the Uchiha continued to grow angrier, and more violent from the distrust of the village due to the suspicion of their involvement from the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, Shisui was perplexed that the clan would not deter from the coup d'etat that they were planning and Shisui was greatly concerned with the consequences that would follow their actions. Shisui approached Sarutobi Hiruzen revealing the truth to the Third Hokage. Trusting Shisui, by seeing him as Uchiha Kagami's descendant, Hiruzen allowed the Uchiha to spy on his clan for the village. Ultimately, it was decided that Shisui would use his Kotoamatsukami on Uchiha Fugaku to subtly end the coup d'etat plan. Later, as Shisui prepared to make his move, Shimura Danzo, believing that simply manipulating the Uchiha's leader wouldn't end the conflict, chose to take Shisui's eyes for himself in the desire to protect the village in his own way. While Shisui effortlessly subdued Danzo at first, the ruthless elder caught Shisui off guard by using the forbidden Izanagi, with another Sharingan already in his possession to break free, and steal Shisui's right eye. As Danzo and his men surrounded Shisui to take the left eye, Shisui managed to escape. Fearing that Danzo was right in Shisui's inability to stop the Uchiha's revolt and that the elder would continue to pursue his left eye as well. Shisui removed his left eye and entrusted it to Itachi, by telling him to protect both the village and the Uchiha name. In order to prevent conflict from arising over his eyes within the clan, Shisui wrote a suicide note telling his clan he cannot follow through with the coup d'etat. But his clan's narrow mindedness made them unable to understand this, believing he would even sacrifice innocent lives for the sake of the Uchiha Clan. His suicide note also made it appear as though he had crushed his eyes when jumping off a cliff into the Naka River to kill himself. At the same time, he was able to erase his existence, leaving no corpse behind. In the anime, Shisui was also hoping to use his death to awaken Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, therefore succeeding in the goal in the end. Personality Shisui was a very humble, and down to earth individual. He was never arrogant about his own talent or accomplishments, yet was not above telling others when they made mistakes. At the same time, he was open minded, never stubbornly believing in one ideal solely and strove to see that unique nature of current situation before him. Shisui was also a deeply compassionate man, even to enemies, showing sympathy and kindness to a dying Mukai Kohinata despite having been ordered to assassinate him as a traitor. He was also shown to be very perceptive and intuitive even from a young age, able to see through the emotional nature of others and likewise able to notice the smallest details around him. However, Shisui had a darker side he was deeply ashamed of; out of envy to a friend who he believed had surpassed him in ability, Shisui withheld aid at a critical moment, leading to the other shinobi's death. The guilt of what he had done led Shisui to consider himself a murderer, causing him to awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan, which he used as a constant reminder of his remorse and vow to never succumb to such feelings ever again. Itachi was Shisui's best friend; in fact, Itachi thought of him as a Surrogate older brother. Shisui taught Itachi that "self-sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow…" was the true mark of a shinobi. Shisui was also very devoted to the clan, which is why the Konoha Military Police Force asked him to spy on Itachi. It is because of this devotion that the police did not believe he could have committed suicide. Although Shisui was devoted to his clan, he was even more devoted to the well being of his village. His devotion to his village was so strong that he never fell victim to the Curse of Hatred when awakening his Sharingan or even his Mangekyo Sharingan. He even went as far as to attempt to put his clan under a genjutsu in order to stop their coup d'etat which would lead to civil war. However, this failed when Danzo stole his right eye. Knowing Danzo's power hungry personality would eventually lead him to steal his left eye as well, he resolved to prevent Danzo from stealing it to prevent him from gaining too much power. With this in mind, he entrusted his left eye to Itachi and told him to protect the village and was able to die with a smile knowing the village would be in good hands despite all he had been through prior to his death. Shisui even went as far as to erase his own existence to prevent his corpse from falling into the wrong hands, which inadvertently, prevented him from being reincarnated by Kabuto years later and being forced to fight his own village. According to Itachi, he and Uzumaki Naruto hold similar ideals and goals. Shisui also greatly valued the notion of "family" as seen when he swore to never let the clan's issues to destroy the relationship between Itachi and Sasuke. He also had a sense of humor, as seen when he enjoyed the difficult situation he put Itachi in when Sasuke argued with Shisui over who is stronger. Like Itachi, Shisui doesn't appear to enjoy killing people and prefers to use non lethal methods whenever possible as shown in his using a genjutsu to scare off Ao's squad when it was stated he could have killed his entire squad with ease. Shisui also used a genjutsu on Danzo, which would disappear shortly, instead of killing him when the latter tried to steal his eyes. In Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, Shisui admires the Anbu and follows orders. However he cares about rank, and goals. But he doesn't want a goal to be evil, and doesn't want Sasuke to go down the wrong path. Ironically he wants to see Sasuke's new path with his own eyes. Appearance Bearing stark resemblance to his ancestor Uchiha Kagami, Shisui also had short, unkempt, dark colored hair and a relatively broad nose and well defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. In the anime however, these lines are broken instead of whole. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high collared, dark colored outfit along with a tanto strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest, and fastened over both his shoulders. During his time in the regular forces, Shisui donned the standard Konoha nin uniform. Abilities Born into the Uchiha clan, Shisui was noted to be one of the most talented members of the famed clan. Even by Uchiha standards, Shisui was noted to be one of the most talented members the clan ever had. Danzō even hailed him as the strongest Uchiha of his time. His abilities made him a high-ranking ninja, and captain of his own squad. Likewise, an entire squad of Kiri-nin quickly chose to flee upon learning of his presence. A further testament to his prowess is that Yakushi Kabuto wanted to reincarnate him for the war, although he could not due to being unable to find a sufficient DNA samples. To which, Obito refused to hand over Shisui's genetic material to Kabuto to in order for the latter not to reincarnate the late Uchiha out of fear of being double-crossed. Taijutsu He had earned the nickname of "Shisui of the Body Flicker" as he had great mastery of the Body Flicker Technique. Shisui would often make practical uses of the Body Flicker Technique to fade out of sight, leaving no trace of either his presence or his destination. He often made use of this to signal private meetings with Itachi whenever he was with company. In the anime, his velocity and mobility was so great, he could leave behind multiple tangible afterimages that could strike with actual force and could also move undetected by sensor ninja. In battle, his speed was shown able to seamlessly dodge barrages of projectiles from his enemy and likewise outpace them. He was also a proficient taijutsu user, able to defeat Itachi in several sparring matches. He also displayed a high level of pain tolerance, as he didn't flinch from having either of his eyes ripped out. Sharingan Like many members of his clan, Shisui was a wielder of the Sharingan. Alongside his friend Itachi, he was praised for superior skill, mastery, and sheer power in its use. Using it, he gains access to the dojutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysis genjutsu with just a single glance. Hailed as the most powerful genjutsu user of the clan, his genjutsu prowess were powerful enough to even trap other powerful users of the Sharingan, like Danzo, forcing the latter to resort to using Izanagi. Shisui was also able to trap multiple individuals in his genjutsu from great distances away. Mangekyo Sharingan Shisui was one of the few members in the clan's history that was able to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Its design is a four-point pinwheel and granted him access to powerful genjutsu techniques, the strongest of which was a unique genjutsu noted to be of the highest calibre, Kotoamatsukami. This technique allowed him to enter a person's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things on their own free will; the victim wouldn't even notic they were being manipulated. This ability was so unique and powerful, that even Obito wanted it for himself and was angry that Danzo managed to destroy the eye before he died. Kabuto was also extremely thrilled when he learned that the remaining eye was within Itachi's crow. Shisui's eyes were also seen as something of a treasure even within his own clan, as before his death he had to ensure that it looked like he had destroyed them before he had died, fearing it would end in conflict otherwise. In the anime, Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan also had the ability to manifest Susanoo. His proficiency with this technique even allowed Shisui to produce its complete form shortly after losing his right eye. It is green in color, and Shisui was able to manifest it in its complete form. Its defence was capable of withstanding explosive tags attached to kunai, leaving Shisui untouched. His Susanoo demonstrated the ability to unleash a barrage of chakra needles from its chest at an incredible speed. Nature Transformation Shisui was able to summon a flock of crows to aid him in battle. He was also able to master three basic nature transformations (Fire, Lightning and Wind) along with the Yin Release. He was very skilled with using fire techniques such as the rite of passage Great Fireball Technique. Shisui's usage of this technique required the efforts of many Anbu-level Water Release users to counterbalance it. He also wielded a tantō, showing considerable skill from a young age against two Anbu. From a young age, he showed similar remarkable Shurikenjutsu-prowess to Itachi and likewise demonstrated noticeable sleight-of-hand with multiple kunai. Shisui also proved to be a very skilled tracker. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Fourth Shinobi War arc :Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream In Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, the Uchiha Clan Massacre also never happened. Which made Shisui never got kill by Danzo. When Fugaku placed Sasuke in the Anbu with Minato's permission, Shisui tells Sasuke that he is only following orders because of Fugaku. He also tells Sasuke that he is above rank compare to him, and the other Anbu members. But Sasuke tells him that compare to Itachi, and him that Sasuke also thought that Shisui would become the next captain in the Anbu. Sasuke then tells him that he has a goal that he needs to achieve. Shisui tells him that it's ok, and he tells him to catch up with the other Anbu members. During Sasuke's two years of training in the Anbu, Shisui teaches Sasuke the ropes of being in the Anbu. Along with seeing Sasuke learn how to expand his Chidori. Two years later after Sasuke's training, Sasuke thanks Shisui for all he has done. But Shisui tells Sasuke that it's great to have a goal, as long as you don't get too attach to it otherwise it will lead you down the wrong path. Sasuke then tells Shisui that his goal is none of his concern, and then takes his leave. While Sasuke leaves, Shisui admits that he wanted to see Sasuke's new path with his own eyes but can't since he is still in the Anbu. Legacy Throughout his lifetime and even in death, Shisui influenced Itachi greatly as a friend in teaching him self-sacrifice, and how a true shinobi must protect his village from within its own shadow. This possibly influenced Itachi in his future actions to the staving off of a possible civil war within the village that may have escalated into a world war. Shisui's effort to erase his very corpse was successful as even Kabuto noted that he was unable to locate it in an effort to reincarnate Uchiha for the Fourth Shinobi War. Despite leaving a note, claiming that he was tired of carrying out the clan's duties, the police suspected that Itachi had murdered him and used his Sharingan to forge the suicide note, since suicide was very unlikely for someone of Shisui's character. Using Shisui's death to his advantage, Itachi lied to his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke saying that he did kill Shisui and forged the suicide note to awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan, while this was all in an effort to motivate Sasuke to kill him as repentance for his crimes. Even years after his demise, Shisui's powers and actions left their mark on the world. While Danzo used the eye he stole for his questionable agendas to maintain their village, Itachi kept Shisui's other eye to honor his friend's final request to protect the village and their clan's good name. Inserting the eye in the body of a crow, Itachi made final arrangements to implant the bird in Naruto's body as a countermeasure against Sasuke if he learned the truth behind the Uchiha clan's demise and attempted to destroy Konoha. However, due to the immense power that Shisui's eyes held, they were eventually destroyed to prevent them from falling into enemy hands: Danzo destroying his eye in his final moments to keep Obito from acquiring it, and a reincarnated Itachi, after Kotoamatsukami was used on him, incinerated the crow. But Itachi also stated that above all else, Shisui wanted someone to inherit his will and ideals, believing Uzumaki Naruto to be that someone. Video Games Uchiha Shisui is playable in the following video games: *Naruto Shinobi Collection *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online True to his moniker, Shisui's moves rely mostly on sheer speed attacks. He is also shown using Fire Release through his tantō and kunai for more potent and longer ranged attacks. His team attack is a unified Fire Release followed by a blazing speed assault with Itachi. In addition, exclusively for the release of this game, Shisui is able to use a green-coloured Susanoo. It wields a drill-like lance that can be used in said fashion and also in unison with Shisui's Fire Release to create a vortex of flames. It is also able to unleash a barrage of energy needles. This was designed by Masashi Kishimoto himself. Quotes *(To Itachi) "…You're my best friend and the only one I can count on… Protect the village… and the Uchiha name". *Must be nice to have a family Relationships 'Uchiha Kagami' 'Uchiha Itachi' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' 'Uzumaki Naruto' Knownable Relatives *'Uchiha Kagami' (Ancestor/dead) *'Uchiha Itachi' (Best Friend/Surrogate Little Brother) Trivia *Shisui's name has two interpretable meanings. Combining the words Shi (死) and Sui (水), Shisui would mean "death water", which is a reference to his death by drowning. "Shisui" (止水) alone means "still water" or "stagnant water". *His birthday was October 19, & his bloodtype was A. *While it was said that Shisui is Uchiha Kagami's "descendant" (子孫), their exact relationship is unknown. *In the anime, Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan pattern was constantly depicted as a pinwheel of four spiraling curves instead of four points. *In Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Shisui is able to use a green-colored Susanoo. This was designed by Masashi Kishimoto himself. *In the English version his nick name is reveal to be "Shisui the Teleporter". Although his encounter with Danzō was unseen in the manga, it was portrayed in the anime, along with the Itachi Shinden Book of Dark Night novel, and the Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution OVA. But all. But all three storylines are played out differently. *In the anime, Danzo arranged a meeting with Shisui and stole his eye after a small scuffle. *In the novel, Shisui was attacked by Danzo and Sugaru from the Aburame clan, whose insects poisoned Shisui. *In the "The Two Uchiha" story, Danzo and his Root Anbu ambushed Shisui by putting him into a corner until Itachi came to his rescue. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kengo Kawanishi (Child), Hidenobu Kiuchi (Older) *'English' : Nicolas Roye (Older & Child) all information on Uchiha Shisui can be find on http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shisui_Uchiha Gallery 10154106 615234591904745 7752617820081448938 n.png|Shisui complete's his mission. 4yFBple.png|Shisui at his clan's meeting. 1609788 615234638571407 2211995469721437037 n.png|Shisui reveals to Hiruzen that the Uchiha clan are plotting a Coup de'tat to wipe out Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 358-033.jpg|Shisui is trusted by Hiruzen to deal with the Uchiha clan. 1546203 615237801904424 471693942702346184 n.png|Shisui tells Itachi that their clan is plotting a Coup D'etat against Konoha. 1607123 615237895237748 9121865719505584281 n.png|Itachi and Shisui agree that the Coup De'tat is something that the Uchiha clan can't do to Konoha. 10151161 615237925237745 2858350331857470309 n.png|Shisui reveals to Itachi that the clan made him spy on him. Untitled1.png|Shisui gets his right eye stolen from Danzo. Naruto Shippuuden 358-049.jpg|Shisui is shock that Danzo took his left eye. 10155124 615254231902781 7842171953045036080 n.png|Shisui trusted his remaining eye to Itachi, and to have someone in Konoha Inherit his Ideas and goals. 10013195 615258028569068 5405796261348516054 n.png|Shisui committing Suicide. Category:Characters Category:Males